My Resolution
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: I wanted to kiss you on New Years Eve. I want to start at 11:59 and end at 12:01, that way I'll have the perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning. :OneShot: Includes a side story at the end. c:


**Yuki- New Years One-shot! :D Boy, I am on FIRE. **

**To tell you the truth, I had some trouble. I've been in a real slump lately. D: One of the reasons why I stopped working on Pen Pals and Moon Dexterity is because of my writers block. I'm actually thinking of going on HIATUS for a while after this. Of course, I would write a one-shot here and there, and update on my song-shot thingy, but that's it for now. I'm still pondering on whether I should do it or not. Meh.**

**But, I'm having a pretty chill New Years, and I decided to write a little SU-EM SU-EM for you all. ;3  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

**:My Resolution:**

Amu looked out and beyond her balcony, watching the stars and pointing out the Polaris to her company. Her visitor smiled as he walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin upon her shoulder. She blushed furiously, but let it slide, knowing that this was a special day. She sighed as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. She actually felt protected by his firm yet gentle arms.

"I can't believe it's already been a whole year..." she said as she breathed in his scent. He chuckled as the teen pulled her in closer.

"We have to make a New Years Resolution." he decided as he walked inside. Amu tilted her head in confusion as she followed.

She knew what he meant, but she had no idea what to make it. New Years Resolutions are usually set aside from lazy people. Saying that they were going to change somehow, when in reality, they don't even try. She just thought of herself as one of those people. She watched her blue haired visitor as he grabbed a sheet of lined paper and a pen to write with.

"Ikuto, what New Years resolution do you have?" she asked in a quiet tone that echoed the small room. Her parents went to a New Years party, leaving Ami with a babysitter, and Amu by herself in the house. She didn't mind though. It's not like it was Christmas or anything, so she let it slide. Ikuto smiled in a way that sent chills down Amu's spine. He set the paper and pen down, and motioned her to come closer. She sighed as she did was he wanted.

"What? Is it a secret or something?" she said. Ikuto chuckled as he looked over at her charas. They were watching Yoru as he showed off one of his little feline antics. They smiled and clapped, while Miki blushed. Ikuto smirked slightly, before turning back to his pink haired obsession.

"Not really." He looked over at the analog clock that hung on the wall. _11:45pm. _It was a good thing they had some time left before 2011 came upon them. Amu raised an eyebrow as she sat on her bed, watching Ikuto's expression carefully. She could never really tell what he was thinking. He was always so blank and casual.

"Then why write it down? Why can't you just tell me?"

Ikuto pondered over the question and shrugged. He guessed that she had a point, and put the blank sheet of lined paper back in her binder, and put the pen back in the cup where he found it.

"Guess you're right." he said casually. Amu kept her confused expression as she saw Ikuto stare at her.

She analyzed his face. Mischievous, yet clam and collected. He looked so nonchalant as he sat on her chair, staring intently at her. She was beginning to feel paranoid as she twiddled her thumbs. Her cheeks were burning up, and she started to feel uncomfortable in the silence that engulfed them both. The charas noticed the quietness, and stopped playing. They all looked over at Amu, who had a deep blush on her face. Then their gazes met Ikuto's expression, which was stoic and calm. Yoru flew over to Ikuto, and asked what he was thinking. But he could already tell that Ikuto was planning on something big for Amu. He stood up, and looked at his wrist watch. _11:55pm._

He walked back outside on the balcony, knowing that Amu would follow him. When she did he turn to look at her golden eyes, that mesmerized him each time he looked at her.

His eyes did nothing different. The only thing that broke the similarity was the sharpness of his stare. The way he could make his face look so warm, but cold as ice when he needed to. She wanted to know what he was thinking and if she could help him if he needed. He clearly looked like he's doing fine, but she knew a little bit better.

The fifteen year old just kept the staring contest alive, her lips quivering slightly. The tall man in front of her looked so perfect, and unreal. Especially in this light. The moon made his hair look so sleek and shiny, as his eyes sparkled in amusement of Amu's expression. Her charas flew next her, as they also watched Ikuto carefully.

It was now, 11:59, and Ikuto knew exactly what to do. He walked over to Amu, and pulled her arm and engulfed her in an embrace. She was surprised but happy that she got to spend this time with him. She smelled in his sweet scent, as she wrapped his arms around his wait. He whispered in her ear,

"My New Years Resolution is to make you fall absolutely head over heels in love with me." With that being said, he captured her lips, making her eyes widen. She wasn't expecting him to make such a gesture, but she wasn't angry, even though she thought that she would be.

_12:00am_

His lips were so soft and loving. He put his hand on her cheek, keeping their lips in tact. Amu closed her eyes as she pulled herself closer. She could feel Ikuto's lips curl up into a smile as he kissed her more passionately.

_12:01am_

When he pulled away he saw a furiously blushing Amu with a stubborn expression in her face_. _

_I wanted to kiss you on New Years Eve. I want to start at 11:59 and end at 12:01, that way I'll have the perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning. _He thought as he turned to the balcony. "See you later, Strawberry."

Amu looked dumbfounded as she saw his figure disappear. She sighed as she looked up at the moon. Her charas saw her expression and left her to her thoughts. The wind blew in her pink hair, making her push it back. Before she walked in her room to go to bed, she whispered,

"My New Years Resolution is to tell you I already fell in love with you."

**:My Resolution:**

* * *

**Yuki - It's short. That's what I was going for. xD But I also have a little side story thingamabob for you off you guys. ;D (I don't own BEAST at all sadly. :c) The ENGRISH lyrics are at the bottom.  
**

**Ikuto- This is gonna be good. -sarcasm-**

**Yuki- O_O WHERE THE TRUCK DID YOU COME FROM**

**Ikuto- ... -shrugs- I don't know.**

**Yuki- Uhm... Okay. **

Kukai smiled widely as he ran over to his band mates. "Guys! I wrote a new song!"

"Is this one about Utau again?" Nagihiko sighed. Kukai huffed his cheeks as he handed over to music to Ikuto. "...Maybe."

Utau broke up with Kukai the night before, because he was taking everything too slow. He didn't even kiss her yet and they've been going out for two months.

"It's your fault for being a slow poke." Ikuto commented while scanning through Kukai's new song. He's been writing stupid songs for them to make a music video for ever since the break up. They've all been really bad, and... just... BAD.

Tadase watched Ikuto's expression along with Kairi and Hikaru. Well, Kairi was paying little attention, being so absorbed in his book. Hikaru was counting his beautiful stones that he recently found.

But as Ikuto looked through the music, he was surprised. This was actually a good song that they could use. Kukai scanned Ikuto's expression. "What do you think?" He asked slowly.

"This is actually pretty... _good._ We could use this."

Kukai perked up. "YES!"

After practicing over and over, they were finally ready for the music video. After filming and a long day of dancing and rehearsing, Nagihiko and Ikuto went over to Utau's house.

"What do you guys want?"

Usually when a famous boy band goes over to a girls house, that said girl would be over the moon... But Utau was different.

"We actually just came here to tell you to support us on our new music video. Since you were always on set and stuff." Ikuto finished lamely. Utau rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that? I'm not dating Kukai anymore."

"So? It would be cool to have friends support us." Nagihiko stated.

"What about Amu?" Utau asked, referring to Ikuto's girlfriend. "She's gonna be with me tonight."

"Doing _what_?" Utau asked with a smirk. Ikuto shook his head. "Not like that perverted child. We're watching the music video together."

"So it's tonight?" she asked. They both nodded. Utau pursed her lip. "If there's nothing better on..."

"That's a good enough reason. See ya." Ikuto interjected as he dragged Nagihiko to the limo.

**That Night.**

Utau sat on the couch scanning the channels, finding something worth watching. When she remembered that the music video was coming on in a few seconds, she pondered on what to do. She was afraid that seeing Kukai on that T.V would conjure up old feelings.

"Whatever. It's just a stupid music video." So she switched to the music channel to see that she had just made it.

**(Ksolike, the actually music video is based on the this one in the story. So just watch that and let the imagination run wild **

**Kikwang - Ikuto  
**

**Junhyung - Kukai  
**

**Dongwoon - Hikaru  
**

**Doojoon - Kairi  
**

**Yoseob - Tadase  
**

**Hyunseung - Nagihiko)**

**Play: Bad Girl by BEAST**

_**Ikuto: **I`m heart sick, heal me, be crazy, can`t let you go_  
_ Sad love song, my love`s gone _

_**Kukai: **(We got a new school sound) _

_**Ikuto: **Please baby, don`t go far _

_**Kukai: **(Now we take this song)__ So beast!_

_** All: **Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_

_** Ikuto: **Niga tteonan jarie seulpeumi gadeukhae_  
_ Naman dugo tteonabeorimyeon nan eotteokhae_  
_ Sigani jinagado ni eolguri jakku tteoolla_  
_ Meoriga binggeulbinggeul doneunde_

_** Kukai: **Eojega majimak KISS neol japji motan nae MISS_  
_ Modeun ge kkumigil PLEASE nan geunyang babo baboga doen geot gata_

_**Hikaru: **Sorichyeo sorichyeo bulleo butjapgo butjapgo sipeodo_

_**All: **Hey hey hey girl! _

_**Kukai: **Dorawajwo please my hate girl_

_** Kairi: **Amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl_  
_ Jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl_

_** Tadase: **Tteonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo_  
_ Dwidora bojido annneun bad girl_

_** Kukai: **G.O.N.E niga tteonani jal gadeon sigyedo STOP gwaenhi_  
_ Nae gwieseo deullineun like our story  
_

_**Tadase: **(So sick)_

_**Kukai: **Hanttaeneun my my lady niga eobseo ureo nan DAILY_  
_ Ajik ni jarineun biwodulge girl C.O.M.E_

_** Nagihiko: **Miwohan ji harumane geuriwojyeo_  
_ Ni saenggage nae eolguri nunmullo beonjyeo_  
_ Neol butjabeuryeo hamyeon neoege dagagalsurok deo_  
_ Naegeseo meollimeolli ganeunde_

_** Hikaru: **Dasi dolligin neomu neujeobeorin geot gatae_  
_ Ni moksoriga naegeseo jakku meoreojineunde_

_**Kukai: **Sorichyeo sorichyeo bulleo butjapgo butjapgo sipeodo_

_**All:** Hey hey hey girl _

_**Hikaru: **dorawajwo please my hate girl_

_** Kairi: **Amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl_  
_ Jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl_

_** Tadase: **Tteonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo_  
_ Dwidora bojido annneun bad girl_

Utau watched intently as the boys did their dance steps. There was no doubt that Ikuto was the leader, even though he texted her earlier, saying that Kukai wrote the song. And when she listened to the words, she started to get a bit emotional. She couldn't believe that he was smart enough to conjure up such words. He was always so gooffy... And cute, and funny.

Maybe she made a mistake.

_**Ikuto: **Yeotaekkeot niga haetdeon modeun mal_  
_ Hansungan modeun ge da geojitmal_

_** Nagihiko: **Ni mameul doedolliryeo halsurok_  
_ Naegeseo han georeumssik meoreojyeo ganeun neo_

_** Kairi: **Amuri saenggakhaedo maldo an dwae bad girl_  
_ Jakkuman ni saenggage michyeo michyeo bad girl_

_** Tadase: **Tteonaji mallago nege sorichyeodo_  
_ Dwidora bojido annneun bad girl_

_** All: **Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_

_**Tadase: **(Na honjaman tto seulpeohae)_

_**All: **Down down we gotta get down_

_**Ikuto: **(Naege dorawajwo) _

_**All: **Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_

When it was over, a picture of a girl with long blond pigtails and amethyst eyes appeared on the screen. It was just a picture, though. She was smiling, as words appeared on the screen, saying,

_"Dedicated to Hoshina Utau. I love you. -Kukai"_

She felt herself tear up as she grabbed some shoes, and dashed over to his house.

When she made it there, Kukai was surprised to see her. "Utau, what are you do-" He was interruped by lips on his. She was kissing him. After so long, Kukai could feel his lips on hers.

"I love you too Kukai."

**Yuki- I know that sucked and everything, but I had that vision. -sheepsih smile-I just wanted to put that song up xD HAH.  
**

**So you can just disregard that little story I put up if you want. ^^; Most of your attention should be on the MAIN story above!**

**Here are the ENRISH lyrics!  
**

_I`m heart sick, heal me, be crazy, can`t let you go_  
_ Sad love song, my love`s gone _  
_ (We got a new school sound) _  
_ Please baby, don`t go far _  
_ (Now we take this song)_  
_ So beast!_

_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_

_ The spot where you've left is full of sadness_  
_ How could you leave without me_  
_ As the time passes your face keeps popping in my mind_  
_ And now my head feels dizzy_

_ Last night was my last kiss and as I didn't hold you back it was my miss_  
_ Please hopefully everything is a dream and I think i've become an idiotic idiot_  
_ Shout, shout, although I really, really want to hold you but_  
_ Hey hey hey girl, please come back, please my hate girl_

_ Bad girl, been thinking about it an it doesn't make any sense_  
_ Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy_

_ Although I cried "Don't leave"_  
_ Bad girl who leaves without looking back_

_ G.O.N.E, after you've left, even the ticking clock stopped._  
_ The words my ears pointlessly picked up is like our story (So sick)_  
_ At one point, my my lady, without you I cried daily_  
_ For now I will reserve your spot, girl C.O.M.E_

_ I've only hated for a day, but I miss you already_  
_ Just thinking about you leaves face soaked with tears_  
_ As I get closer to confine you_  
_ You are only getting farther and farther_

_ It must be too late to go back_  
_ You are voice is only getting fainter_  
_ Shout, shout, although I really, really want to hold you but_  
_ Hey hey hey girl, please come back, please my hate girl_

_ Bad girl, been thinking about it an it doesn't make any sense_  
_ Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy_

_ Although I cried "Don't leave"_  
_ Bad girl who leaves without looking back_

_ The words I couldn't say before_  
_ Suddenly became lies_  
_ You're getting further and further away from me_

_ Bad girl, been thinking about it an it doesn't make any sense_  
_ Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy_

_ Although I cried "Don't leave"_  
_ Bad girl who leaves without looking back_

_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I cry alone again)_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ Down down we gotta get down_  
_ (I want you, come to me girl)_

**ArAndArForYuki? c:  
**


End file.
